


Hey There, Ghouls! The Boys Are Here!

by Hylophobic



Series: The Space Cowboy Saga [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Corin hates his job, Explicit Language, Jon is a Chaotic Neutral for 2000+ words, M/M, Or is it Chaotic Evil?, The Author Regrets Nothing, Y'all can blame my beta reader for this entire work, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylophobic/pseuds/Hylophobic
Summary: ~It's a Buzzfeed Unsolved Alternate Universe, baby. Cause that's apparently what my brain wanted to write about.~Corin is just trying to do his job. Yes, his job is investigating spooky, possibly haunted, locations with his crew. Yes, he hates every minute of it!And yes, his producer (Raga), apparently decided that it would be a good idea to add a co-host to the whole production.He's pretty sure this new addition was going to get him killed, or haunted, or possessed. Whichever comes first.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Paz Vizla/Jon (Hylophobic)
Series: The Space Cowboy Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hey There, Ghouls! The Boys Are Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my beta reader, WizardMoonwhisper, for this guys.
> 
> I have no idea what's happening with my life.
> 
> Send help.

“Hey, it’s tha bridge,” Jon gleefully exclaimed.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Corin muttered, eyeing the old wooden structure in front of them.

Behind him, Paz and Din kept pace. Their presence, at least, gave him some comfort as he peered out into the dark expanse of trees.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Jon nodded.

“...You go first.”

His new co-host leveled an unimpressed look at him before taking a step onto the bridge.

“Goddamnit,” he mumbled quietly under his breath, the hairs on the back of his neck already raising.

Corin moved forward, taking a deep breath before stepping up to stand next to the smaller man.

“How do ya feel? Ya did it,” Jon carefully asked, patting him on one shoulder.

“So…,” he cleared his voice, trying to keep the tremor out of it. “We should probably do the intro here…”

Corin glanced back at the two others of their group. Din gave him an encouraging nod from where he was holding up the mic.

He and Jon both turned to settle down on a slightly raised edge of the structure.

Once given the go ahead from Paz. Corin cleared his throat again.

“So now that we’re here I guess I should tell you why this bridge is what it is,” he started out, casting another glance around himself.

“Tell me,” Jon stated plainly, shifting to get comfortable.

Corin stared at the man next to him. “Can you even look a little bit worried?”

Jon frowned before he leaned back, staring wide-eyed at him and cocking his head to the side.

“Nevermind,” he mumbled, shifting his attention back to Paz and the camera. “On this episode we investigate the Old Alton Bridge, AKA the Goatman’s bridge-” Out of the corner of his eye, Jon turned to indicate the old sturdy platform they were sitting on. “-as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: Are ghosts real?”

The smaller man subtly shook his head at that and Corin watched as the large man in front of them smirked behind the camera.

“However, the bridge, and the forest that lie beyond it are said to house something much more sinister-,” Corin continued.

“Demons,” his co-host happily supplied, the man’s volume causing him to jump slightly.

He shot the man an annoyed look.

“Wha’,” Jon questioned. “Do ya not like sittin’ on this bridge? It seems like a nice area… a nice sturdy bridge.”

“No, I’m fucking nervous man! I feel like I’m going to vomit.”

The smaller man laughed, the sound carrying out into the night.

*~~*~~*~~*

“Jon, please. Stop,” Corin whimpered, head swiveling around to carefully eye the trees surrounding them.

The smaller man glanced at him with a curiously little head tilt. “I thought we were here ta talk ta the demons…”

“Goatman!”

“Whatever! I thought we were here ta investigate these sightin’s,” Jon huffed, rolling his eyes.

By the stars, Corin hated this. He hated being out at night in the middle of nowhere searching for ghosts… or in this case, maybe a demonic spirit would better describe their quarry. Honestly, he was going to kill Raga for teaming him up with someone who had no belief whatsoever in the supernatural. She probably did it for shits and giggles, knowing the woman.

He shot Din a pleading look, receiving a smile that looked more like a grimace from the man.

Corin cleared his throat. “Okay, I… I’m going to try to talk to it.”

Jon hums. “M‘kay.”

He cast his flashlight around the area of the bridge they’d come to a stop in.

“Why are you on this bridge,” he called out.

There wasn’t an answer. Thank whoever was looking down on him right now. He breathed out in relief, before a cold wind swept through the clearing, sending a chill up his spine.

“Oh, ya feel tha’,” Jon asked, throwing a cheeky little grin at Corin. “You feel tha’ goatman energy?”

“I don’t think he likes when you say that,” he murmured quietly.

If he survived this, he was quitting this job on Monday. He didn’t need this kind of stress in his life.

“Ya gettin’ the goatman vibes,” the small male chuckled, then turned to eye Corin seriously. “Ya may not like this. I’m goin’ ta try ta agitate him. I’m jus’ gonna go…”

He turned to glare at Din and Paz, who stood a few feet away from them. The larger cameraman looked like he was trying valiantly to hold back his laughter. At least Din, who was working the boom mic, looked apologetic.

“You do what you gotta do and I’ll do what I gotta do,” Corin sighed, taking a step away from the man.

“I’m jus’ gonna be as crude as possible here… FUCK YOU GOATMAN!”

“Holy shit, man!”

Jon laughed. “Tha’ good?”

“I thought you were going to build your way up…”

“Nah, jus’ right out tha gate. Why build up ta it?”

Corin let out a hysterical little laugh at that, running a hand down his face.

“So… we done here,” his co-host asked, sounding bored.

“No.”

“Oh. Mmkay.”

*~~*~~*~~*

Corin was going to die and it was going to be entirely Jon’s fault.

“Goatman, I’m dancin’ on your bridge now,” the man cried out, strutting around the rotting wood of the structure without a care.

“Holy shit,” he wheezed. “I’m going to die here.”

“Ya hear that? Ya wan’ me off this bridge now you’re going to have to kill me. You’ll have to throw me off this bridge yourself!”

“He… he did throw someone off the bridge once,” Corin groaned. “Do… Do you not listen to me when I tell you about these places?”

Jon continued to wander around the immediate area, circling their group with an almost child-like glee. “Look at the way I dance on it. I disrespect your bridge goatman!”

Paz couldn’t help the wheeze that escaped him with those words, but he kept the camera steady. Din cast him an exacerbated look, shaking his head.

“I guess if you don’t believe you can be as big of a prick as you want,” Corin laughed nervously.

“This is my bridge now!”

This time he heard Din snort and he found his own lips quirking up into a smile at the smaller man’s behaviour.

“Ya hear that? Me and Corin Valentis own your bridge!”

His heart leapt into his throat, his smile immediately vanishing, as he watched the man make another circuit of the platform.

“Jon, please,” he begged. “Stop putting me in your shit. I hate when you do this…”

“Well, tell ‘im. Tell ‘im that you're not part of this!”

“I’m not part of his little charade,” Corin called out into the darkness.

Jon gave him a little smile. “You’re talkin’ to the goatman now.”

He froze.  _ Fuck. _ “I… I see what you’ve done. It’s goatman entrapment...”

“Ya hear tha’ goatman,” Jon called out into the forest. “They’re gonna put my name in graffiti. Children will come here and tell tales of me!”

“I’m not with him,” he cried out feebly, shoulders slumping in defeat.

*~~*~~*~~*

“So, this is fun,” Jon chirped, grinning over at him.

Corin narrowed his eyes and breathed out a bone-deep sigh.

“Okay, we’re going to try something I’ve never done before,” he stated, turning to rummage around in the bag he had brought with him.

“Ouiji,” the smaller man asked, tilting his head as the board was pulled into view. “I’ve done it before. It’s a blast.”

“It’s not a toy.”

“It is a toy.”

“I guess it’s made by a toy company,” he admitted.

“They do sell it in toy stores,” Jon pointed out.

“True,” he mumbles, frowning at Jon. “True.”

“You’ve never used a Ouiji board?”

“No.”

“So, you thought it’d be a good idea to use it for the first time here-,” the smaller man slowly says, arching an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t really think about it-”

“-on a demon bridge?”

Corin paused. “I’m about to die for the internet.”

Jon snorts at that, rolling his eyes but the skeptic doesn’t say anything.

“So, this is supposed to act like a gateway-,” he starts, glancing over at the brunet who hums an affirmative.

Gathering his nerves, he sets the board down and reaches back into his pack.

“Salt,” Jon asks, voice flat and bored.

“I’m going to make a salt circle around us.”

“You’ve really thought this out,” the man hums, watching as Corin rips the container open and begins to move around the area they had selected for the ritual.

“I wanted to be as safe as I could,” he sighs. “...Wasn’t going to go into this like an idiot.”

“Wha’ does that say about our crew,” Jon teases, throwing a wink towards the camera and the man behind it.

He pauses again, straightening to stare down at his co-host.

“Wha’?”

“You’re really flirting with our cameraman right now-”

“His name is Paz and have you  _ seen _ him? Of course I am.”

Corin pulls in a deep breath. “You’re not taking this seriously.”

“I am not,” the brunet admits, nodding.

He shoots Din another writhing look and the man shrugs helplessly.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Corin mumbles.

“Mmkay.”

They both settle down within the salt circle with the Ouija board between them. Once comfortable, they both reach out to lightly rest their fingers against the planchette. Corin opens his mouth to ask a question, but Jon suddenly interrupts him.

“If ya put salt around us doesn’t tha’ mean tha’ goatman can’t get ta the Ouija board?”

He narrows his eyes at the man, trying to determine if the little shit was toying with him but his co-host  _ seemed _ sincere.

“I-it would trap him in here with us,” Corin states.

“Wha’ if he was outside o’ it when you did it?”

“I don’t know!”

“Don’t yell at me! I was jus’ askin’ a question, Corin.”

They stared at each other over the board for a moment.

“D-do you want me to blow the salt away?”

“We’re trying ta talk ta ‘im, right? Seems fair ta give ‘im a little entrance,” the smaller man says with a shrug. “Like a front door.”

Corin leans back and motions towards an area of the circle close to Jon. With another eye roll the other man turns and wipes away a small portion of the barrier.

With that taken care of, the two men reach forward again to place their hands on the planchette.

“Alright, let’s start with something simple. What’s your name,” Corin calls out.

Nothing happens.

“Hey, ya demon fuck!”

“Holy shit, dude,” he yelps, staring wide-eyed at the other man. “Dropped all the decorum, didn’t you?”

“I wanted ta catch ‘im off guard,” his friend chuckles without a hint of remorse.

“Well, nothing’s happening.”

Jon hums, glancing up to look around the bridge. “If ya can’t spell your name then this bridge is officially mine.”

“No,” Corin can’t help the giggle that bubbles up around his next words. “No, it’s not.”

“They’ll tell legends of me here. People will come here and talk ‘bout the proper way ta fix carbon scoring and engines.”

He hears Din cough in the background in an attempt to cover up a bark of laughter.

“Okay. This is your last chance, demon,” Corin states. “If you're here, tell us your name.”

Because, honently, he was tired and fuck this place.

“And, again, ya know tha deal,” the smaller male across from him presses.

He sighs. “Sure, I guess. If you don't tell us your name then it’s gonna be Jon’s bridge-”

“Thank ya.”

“You know what? Fuck it! Throw myself in there too. If you don’t tell us your name this bridge belongs to me and Jon.”

“It’s our bridge now,” he hears Jon triumphantly cackle.

“Oh God, I feel like I’ve gone to the dark side,” Corin mumbles.

Jon howls with another round of laughter, but the planchette still doesn’t move.

He breaths out a sigh of relief and rocks back on his heels. “Well, I guess that means-”

“My bridge,” Jon cries out, both fists lifting to pump victoriously in the air.

He allows himself to laugh at the man’s antics before he leans forward again.

“Jon, we gotta close it.”

“...Oh, right.”

They both move the marker together, spelling out the word “Goodbye’ to ensure whatever portal they had opened had been sealed correctly. Jon might huff and roll his eyes in disbelief but the man, at least, cared about Corin’s peace of mind enough to follow through with the end of the ritual.

“Well, demons. I guess this is goodbye” he mutters, moving to help his co-host collect their belongings.

Jon grabbed up one of the candles closest to him and held the still burning light source up.

“As we snuff these candles, so too do we snuff ya from this mortal world,” the man states, blowing the flame out. “Ya fucking wimp.”

“For fuck’s sake, Jon.”

The only answer from his friend is another round of laughter. At least, one of them was having a good time.

A deep chuckle signals the end of the recording. Their huge cameraman slowly approaching the hosts with Din in his wake.

“You did good, cyare,” the man tells him, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. “I know you hate being out here.”

Corin snorts. “Understatement.”

They both turn at the sound of Jon’s excited ramblings. Paz is leaning into the smaller man’s shape while the brunet grins up at him.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Din says with a tilt of his head.

“...Din.”

“Hmm?”

“Did Raga set this up just so those two could meet?”

He watches as the man’s brows suddenly rise up, nearly disappearing into his hairline.

“Oh, she’s good...”

Corin laughs and runs one hand through his hair. “Just get me the fuck out of here.”

“Please,” Jon calls nearby. “I just saw a spider the size of my hand and I’m not feeling that tonight.”

“You were just fine with teasing a fucking demon a minute ago!”

“Corin, demons aren’t real, ghosts aren’t real. Spiders are very real-”

“...I guess.”

“-And my ass will climb Paz like a tree ta get away from a damn spider, so let’s go!”


End file.
